The Typical Atypical Christmas Evening
by Cantcomeup-tumblr
Summary: Rebekah invites her brothers and their significant others for Christmas eve. Stefan/Rebekah, Elijah/Katherine, Klaus/Caroline one-shot


December 17th

"So apparently we are in for the typical family drama this year."

Katherine said, holding a letter in her hand.

"What do you mean?"

Elijah had just left the shower and she couldn't help but smile because he looked like a wet puppy. A very hot, wet puppy.

A towel around his waist, he approached her and took the letter to read it himself.

"From Rebekah and Stefan?"

"They are inviting us for dinner on Christmas eve."

"Hm." was all he said, still reading the letter.

"And why exactly do you expect family drama?"

She threw him an unbelieving look.

"It's Christmas with the family, Elijah. Haven't you learnt anything from all the tv shows and movies?"

"Indeed I have. I have learnt that art is not what it used to be. About 70% of these atrocities are making me want to dagger myself."

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"But I am very grateful you introduced me to modern culture, my love." he added, the slight sarcasm not going lost on Katherine.

Absent-mindedly he sat down next to her on the bed and massaged her neck. It cost him a lot to focus on the letter when she was sitting there wearing nothing but his shirt.

"Anyway, christmas with the family always ends chaotic."

"We are not the typical family now are we?"

He put the letter down and smiled at her.

"Just remember the Vegas trip 4 years ago!"

"The city of shame and exaggerated lighting you mean?" he said, grimassing.

"I don't know about the city, I was a little too distracted by all the liberal behaviour of -"

He quickly put his hand up to silence her.

"I see your point. Nevertheless, it is Christmas so -"

...

"- we have to find something perfect within a week!"

Caroline snapped at him reading next to her while she was speeding around the kitchen trying out various dessert recipes for their dinner at Stefan and Rebekah's.

Highly amused by her taking every little detail so seriously Klaus put his book down.

"What can I do?" he asked, walking around the table and positioning himself behind her.

"Maybe I could do _this_",

he put his hands on her hips

"and a little bit of _that_",

he hovered his lips over the side of her neck, making her slow down her stirring while she closed her eyes.

"Klaus, I am serious.." she started rather unconvincingly, her voice half a breath, while she rested one of her hands on his cheek behind her.

Eliminating the space between their faces he stroked lightly over her face with his own, his stubbles brushing her skin the way she liked it. Her other hand ran over his arm and hand on her hip now.

He smiled to himself. He had managed to calm her down.

"Why don't you ask the maid to take care of it and let me take care of ... _you_."

He started running his hands up her waist now.

Just when she was going to nod she opened her eyes, as if waking up from a dream.

She forced herself out of his seductive hands and continued stirring.

"Nice try." she laughed.

A little frustrated, he sank into the stool next to her, watching her.

"Don't you dare give me these bedroom eyes which I know you are giving me right now."

She said, not taking her own eyes off of the bowl in front of her.

"I have to prepare the perfect dessert. You know how Rebekah is. Plus, she is certainly doing all the organisation stuff by herself. So we can at least bring a self-made dessert."

"I can assure you, Rebekah will not be cooking."

Klaus said under chuckling.

"Here."

She handed him a bowl of strawberries.

He looked at her questioningly with raised eyebrows.

"If you want me to eat these off of your body I would also like some cream, love."

She looked at him, partly annoyed, partly amused and partly seduced.

For a second she seemed to struggle with herself.

"Just...Chop!"

...

December 25th

"Go ahead, open it."

She eyed him seductively.

"So demanding, my Lord. I sure know what I am going to open next."

She said, her eyes wandering over his body for a moment.

He smiled at her, while she slowly undid the white bow wrapped around the little, black box. The second she opened it's tab she frowned. She took the content out of the box and stared at him.

"I don't want to sound spoiled or anything, but ... a photo of a landscape?"

He kept silent, wanting her to figure it out for herself.

She looked again at the picture in her hand. Her eyebrows frowned even more.

"Is this.. ?"

She looked up at him, emotions in her eyes he couldn't quite grab yet.

He gave her a reassuring nod and her gaze quickly returned to the photograph.

"My father's land. I didn't know you knew where it was."

"Well, I use to visit landmarks before I buy them."

Her head flipped up.

"You bought me my family's land back?"

His smile vanished when he saw the look in her eyes. His sarcastic, seductive woman looking more fragile than ever, her eyes filled with tears.

Suddenly he wasn't so sure about this anymore, it might cause her more pain than it did her good.

"I am sorry, Katerina, I thought it would -"

He stopped when she put her hand on his check, smiling at him with her sad eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder how you are even real."

...

"Stefan...Stefan..."

He heard a seductive voice calling him from seemingly far away. Slowly he opened his eyes and lifted his head.

She was standing next to the bed, her hands on her hips, her head tilted to the side, making her long blonde hair fall down in beautiful waves. His sleepy eyes suddenly widened when he took in her whole appearance.

She was wearing black lace underwear, the seams decorated with fine, dark red ribbons.

"Merry Christmas, Mr Salvatore. Want to open your present?" she asked innocently, smirking.

He was never the one to come up with witty comments - and seeing her like that did not really give him any access to his brain anyway - so he jumped off the bed, grabbed her by the waist and pushed her to the next wall.

Surprised by the sudden attack she let out a sound like laughing and shocked exhaling at the same time.

Immediately her legs came up and twined around him. He lifted her on their bedroom dresser, put her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.

Her arms came around his neck, pulling him even closer to her, deepening their kiss. Slowly he let his right hand wander to her shank, up her thigh, where he found a delicate lace garter adorning her flawless skin. He smirked against her full lips kissing his and pulled the garter down with one firm movement. Her bare feet ran against his bare legs, up and down, down and up, barely touching him but driving him crazy nonetheless.

That's what they did, starting with barely noticable touchs to tease each other and to see which one of them would give up first.

He was definitely not going to win today.

His hand ran up her waist and belly, examining every inch of her yet again. He never got tired of that. He pulled his lips from hers to continue on her collar bone. A faint sigh escaped her lips at the sensation of his lips caressing this sensitive part of her skin.

With one quick movement she got down from the dresser, turned both of them around and pinned him to the wall. He grinned down at her for a second, her tiny but strong hands on his broad shoulders, holding him in place, her eyes full of lust and desire. Mirroring his actions, she placed a trail of kiss down his neck and to his collar bone, making im grunt. She stopped for a second and ripped his interfering shirt with both of her hands apart, letting it fall to the ground. She took in the sight of his bare torso in front of her and continued her trail of kisses down his chest and belly.

Suddenly she felt his raw hands grabbing her hips and lifting her yet again, preventing her from going any further.

She raised her eyebrows at him as he carried her to their bathroom.

"Let's get you out of these filthy, dirty clothes."

He murmered under kisses, becoming more demanding when she put her hand in his hair and slightly pulled on them.

Without breaking the kiss or looking anywhere but at her, he pushed the bathroom door open with one hand, the other one remaining firm around her lower back.

A ringing sound from next door could not interrupt them either, as he started undoing her bra.

Another ring.

He pulled the strings down her arms.

Another ring.

"Maybe we should get that - could be important."

She murmered against his lips, without making any move to stop their current actions.

"I refuse."

He threw her bra on the white tiled floor.

Another ring.

He carried her towards the shower, stepping out of his knickers.

Another ring.

And another one.

"For fuck's sake"

He growled, let her down and left the room with a "Wait here! This better be important."

"I'll just start without you!" she yelled after him teasingly.

He grabbed the still shrilly ringing phone on his night stand and picked up.

"Hello?"

He tried to sound not as annoyed and sexually frustrated as he felt.

"If it isn't my favorite brother-in-law."

"Klaus."

"Did I pull you away from something, you sound slightly distressed?" he asked mockingly.

"What is it?"

"Well ever since you called to invite us to your Christmas dinner I had a pretty stressful life, what with all the presents and outfits and whatever things Caroline came up with. Now she insists on preparing the perfect dessert and wants to know what you prefer."

"And she is not calling us herself because.."

"Because she is shopping."

For the next few seconds there was only laughter from the other line.

"Are you done, Stefan?"

He cleared his throat.

"So vampire barbie makes the big bad wolf make calls for her, did I get that right?"

"Get my sister on the line."

"No, no, I'm sorry Klaus. About the dessert, bring whatever you like, I don't think it makes any diff-"

"Excuse me? The dessert has to be matched with the rest of the dinner! How are you even surviving in modern society without me?"

Rebekah, who had obviously overheard their conversation appeared next to him, wrapped in a bathrobe.

After throwing her a disappointed look for the unnecessary amount of clothes she was wearing now, he continued

"Alright, I guess it _does _matter."

"Of course it does you dumbass." a shrill voice responded.

"Caroline, wha-" but he didn't get to say anymore since Rebekah had already snapped the phone from his hand.

"Caroline!" she started enthusiastically.

A sudden hunger overcoming him, Stefan went downstairs to grab something to eat. When he returned, now wearing his knickers and a white shirt, she was still talking on the phone, going on and on about decoration and dinner preparations.

When he entered their bedroom she lifted her head, her smile turning into a surprised look, when he started unbuttoning his shirt, his eyes piercing into hers.

Slowly he let it fall to the ground and headed for the bathroom.

"Sorry Care, I have to go." and with that she threw the phone on the bed, got out of her bathrobe and they continued with their actual christmas morning program.

...

The door bell rang.

"It's half past 7!" he heard Rebekah yell from upstairs.

"I am not even done doing my hair.." she continued more to herself.

"Must be Elijah. I get it."

Stefan was already finished, obviously. He had put on a suit over a plain white shirt, because Rebekah told all of them to "to dress to the nines so that Elijah would for once not complain".

Shaking his had in an amused manner he ran to the door.

The second he opened it a flash of blonde hair approached him and he was hugged so forcefully he had to step back a little.

"Caroline?" he said, patting her back.

When he lifted his gaze he saw Klaus smiling at him.

"Hello Stefan."

When Caroline finally let him go she beamed up at him.

"It's been way too long, Salvatore."

"Yes indeed." he couldn't help but smile back, she was like a bundle of positivism.

Both of them were obviously following Rebekah's order. Klaus was wearing suit pants and a grew shirt, Caroline an elegant dark red dress that ended at her knees.

"Well, come in."

He directed them inside and closed the door behind them.

"I knew we would be the earliest. Believe me, I tried to bargain with her."

Klaus explained, while shaking Stefan's hand and putting a hand on his shoulder in a brotherly manner.

Stefan couldn't help but laugh at these two and their never ending push-and-pull.

"Elijah, I know you are mannered and follow all the rules and want to keep the etiquette and blablabla but would you please be so kind and not arrive half an hour -"

Rebekah, obviously done with her hair and everything else came rushing down the stairs.

When she saw who had arrived she froze for a second.

"Nik? How are _you_ early?"

"Why thank you dear sister. I am _always_ late, you know."

He protested, but catching Caroline's amused look he added

"But to be honest, Caroline was so concerned about arriving late that we left the house what feels like a week ago."

"Well at least now we know who is the dominante one in the relationship."

Stefan whispered, his head turned to Rebekah.

"Was that ever up for discussion?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at Klaus and approached Rebekah.

"I made lavender ice cream and didn't want it to melt."

Rebekah laughed and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"You look beautiful!"

...

Almost an hour later the door bell rang again.

Rebekah left the kitchen where they were all having cocktails and opened the door.

Her hand on her hips she tilted her head in an annoyed manner.

"Half an hour late, Elijah. Half an hour!"

Elijah, wearing a handsome black suit like always and a mistletoe in his jacket pocket gave her an apologetic look.

"My apologizes, Rebekah. Things got in the way and ..."

"It was my fault!" Katherine helped him out.

"No cocktails for you two, that's for sure!"

Smiling, Elijah put his hands on her arms and pulled her in for a kiss on the cheek.

Following him, Katherine, all dressed up in a black cocktail dress and high heels, hugged her sister-in-law, adding

"You know, he can take ages to choose the right suit. To me they all look the same, but you know how he is."

"I heard that." Elijah said, stepping inside to greet the rest of them.

...

They finally sat down on the table, except for Rebekah and Stefan who were getting the dinner and wine from the kitchen. When they came back Caroline clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"Wow Bekah, that looks delicious!"

"Indeed it does." Elijah said, frowning.

Catching her brother's confused look, Rebekah exhaled exhaustingly.

"No, I did _not_ cook it myself."

"But she did boss the chef around all by herself." Stefan added, putting down a plate of salmon and a bowl of italian caprese salad.

Rebekah rolled hier eyes at him. Smiling, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"That chef is lucky she didn't pull his heart out, there is no basil on the salad."

Katherine commented, looking over the many plates filling the table with exquisite food.

Sitting down next to Rebekah, Stefan made a gesture towards the meal.

"Stop complaining, help yourself and -"

"Bon appetit" Rebekah finished.

...

"What?"

Caroline asked Klaus for the second time, the look in her eyes more demanding and annoyed than before. He continued laughing, the back of his hand, still holding the fork, over his mouth.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, I swear to -"

He kissed her on the corner of her mouth, his tongue licking over his upper lip when he separated himself from her. Cranberry dressing had never tasted so good.

"Someday you might learn how to eat in a mannered way. Then again, I am not sure I would even like that."

He said, still chuckling. She threw him another annoyed look, but was obviously surpressing a smile herself.

"You could not just tell me right away that I have sauce on my mouth?"

Across them Elijah was stealing gazes at Katherine, eating her cranberries in the most delicate and slow way possible. When she met his eyes she raised her eyebrows, her hand moving slightly in his direction under the table.

"So, did any of you unravel any gifts yet?" Caroline asked.

Taking another sip of his wine, Stefan just murmered

"Oh yes.", smiling to himself.

Caroline frowned and turned to Elijah and Katherine.

Pouring himself and Katherine some more wine Elijah smiled at Caroline.

"Well, I was not allowed to open my present just yet."

"I swear, there are moments when he is behaving like a child."

"I am merely answering Caroline's question" Elijah protested, turning to Katherine.

"Oh please, you don't like it that you have to wait for your present."

Addressing Caroline, she continued.

"Sure, he does not show it cause he is too concerned about keeping his calm 24/7 but he gets really excited about the holidays. And the fact that he gives the most perfect presents makes it so hard to get him something equally fitting, so, I'd rather he'd opened it after a few glasses of wine." she added jokingly.

"So what did he get you?" Caroline asked, more curious now.

The smirk on Katherine's face vanished, she was still smiling but in a more subtle and melancholic way. Putting her hand on his laying on the table she said

"He got me my father's land. In Bulgaria."

...

"If you excuse us for a second."

Elijah said, dabbing his mouth with his napkin and left the room, Katherine following him with a smirk on her face.

Stefan looked at Rebekah who was looking at Klaus who was obviously fighting very hard to keep himself from laughing.

"Who would have thought we would see this day."

"Please, don't start Nik -"

Rebekah pleaded, exhaustion and desperation in her voice.

"Our mannered, honorable big brother sneaking away during Christmas dinner for some "evening delight"."

"I said don't -"

A hand on her forehead, Rebekah was wearing a rather tortured look on her face.

Stefan met Caroline's eyes, reflecting his own more or less hidden amusement.

"I think she is good for him, you know, he's not as uptight as he used to be and he seems to be happy."

Caroline commented, optimistic and romantic as ever.

"He's my brother, I don't want to hear about those things, Caroline."

"Rebekah, love, lighten up. You are getting some, I am _most definitely_ -"

Rebekah's hands quickly covered her ears, which did not prevent Klaus from continuing.

"- getting _a lot _and Elijah is for once not the only unsatisfied, abstinent person in our family - let's drink to that."

Stefan just shook his head in amusement, lifted his glass with one hand while stroking over Rebekah's hair with the other one. Their glasses met in a bright sound the moment they heard a rhythmic, repetitive knocking sound from upstairs.

All of their eyes immediatly shot to the ceiling. Klaus made an impressed mimic while Rebekah poured herself some more wine and finished it in one long sip.

"Alright..."

Stefan started, not knowing how to handle the overwhelming awkwardness.

"Oh by the way, Klaus will teach me how to horse ride, guys"

Caroline beamed at them with a little too much excitement, obviously trying to distract from what was happening upstairs.

"Oh Caroline.."

Stefan murmered, taking another sip, because he already knew that this was most certainly not the best way to get away from the kind of conversation they were having right now.

A wide, slightly devilish smile spreading over Klaus' face prooved him right.

"And here we go" Stefan mumbled to himself.

"Well, I decided she might as well learn how to ride horses since she is so good at riding-"

"Klaus!"

Caroline almost yelled at him, her eyes full of panic shooting to his sister.

But Rebekah didn't even react, her eyes closed, she took a deep exasperated breath.

"Tell me again, why exactly did you insist on inviting them?"

She turned to Stefan, completely ignoring their guests.

Grabbing their empty plates, he stood up and kissed her forehead.

"Cause you love them, Bekah."


End file.
